Melt my heart again
by BookNNNerd1218
Summary: #1- Two hearts that were once thought to be made of ice had been melted by one person, shattered when she left, then rebuilt themselves into their previous blocks of ice they had once been, only to stay that way until their sunshine returns...2-shot. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I'm just a little bit nervous... okay nervous is an understatement! Flames will be accepted but ,please, flame lightly! **

**This is set a few years after chapter 138 in the manga. They are all seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, because if I did things would go MY way!

* * *

17-year-old Natsume Hyuuga woke up on January 1st to the bright morning sun seeping in through his special star dorm room window. Today was his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura's, 17th birthday. He frowned as he remembered how strange Mikan had been acting lately. Of course, he didn't mind being told that she loved him at least twice everyday, but her behavior was strange. She never really liked the idea of public affection but for the past week she had randomly kissed him on the cheek when they were walking around or she would snuggle up close to him when they were sitting next to each other. Not to say he didn't like it though! No, that was DEFINITLY not the case.

Something was up. No doubt about. He shook his head, thinking about this would have to wait. He had places to go today. Getting up from his bed he headed to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later he was out of the bathroom and ready to go. Natsume grabbed his black sweatshirt and room key and headed for the door, but, before he grabbed the doorknob, something white on the ground caught his eye. He leaned over and picked it up. It was an envelope with his name on it in… Mikan's handwriting? As soon as he saw it he knew something bad was in it. He wearily opened it while eyeing it suspiciously. He was correct to be weary of it, for inside was a letter that made his heart ache.

_Natsume,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you, but by the time that you read this I will probably be gone. I couldn't stay any longer and I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person. The ESP was getting to much power and he probably could have taken over the whole school if I stayed. I can't tell you where I am going and I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again. Please know that I love you, forever and always, but I want you to move on and live a good long life. Smile for me Natsume, I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Mikan~_

Tears trickled down his cheeks and landed on the letter as he read it over and over again. He knew it would be impossible for him to move on. Without caring if anyone saw him crying he started walking to wherever his feet would take him, still reading the object in his hand that he wanted to burn so badly, but at the same time wanted to keep just so he could remember her. He finally looked up to see the sakura tree which caused more tears to flow freely down his cheeks as memories flooded back. He sat down in his usual spot and cried his eyes out. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards him until the person stepped on a stick, snapping it in half. Natsume looked up to see his best friend, Ruka Nogi, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Hey man, are you okay? What happened?" Ruka asked concern laced throughout his voice. Wordlessly, Natsume handed him the letter. Natsume watched as his friend's expression changed from concerned to shocked. When he was finished reading his eyes were as wide as saucers. He didn't know what to say, she was gone and there was nothing left to do about it. Ruka sat there staring at his depressed best friend until he heard light footsteps approaching.

"Have you seen Mikan anywhere? It's her birthday and she still hasn't come over to my room screaming about what a 'wonderfully special' day it is.." Hotaru Imai trailed off at the end as she saw that Natsume had been crying. She looked at Ruka quizzically as he handed her the letter. As soon as she saw Mikan's handwriting her eyes widened. She slumped to the ground and tears made their way down her cheeks silently as she stared at the letter in front of her. Mikan is gone. And she couldn't stop her.

Two hearts broke that day in the academy. Two hearts that were once thought to be made of ice had been melted by one person, shattered when she left, then rebuilt themselves into their previous blocks of ice they had once been, only to stay that way until their sunshine returns and melts them once again…

(to be continued…)

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Either way reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay second chapter here already! prepare for the grand finale!**

**All characters are 24 here! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: **Hmm... let me check... oh! Nope, I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

It was mother's day. Every year, since Natsume Hyuuga had gotten out of Gakuen Alice, he would get a bouquet of his mother's favorite flowers and visit her grave. Natsume, now 24, had no idea that this mother's day wouldn't be like his previous visits.

Walking through the streets of his old hometown, Natsume looked around for the nearest florist shop. Finally spotting it across the street, he made his way to the cross walk and easily walked across the street. He knew that many young women there were watching him like a lion watches its prey and he scowled at anybody who was too open about their dirty intentions. Women were not on his 'to do' list. He was still hopelessly in love with Mikan Sakura, even after seven years, he couldn't forget her and the weird thing was: he didn't want to. Grabbing hold of the doorknob he slowly opened it. As he walked in the bell above the door jingled. Hearing the jingle the person working at the cash register looked up and started speaking before she had the chance to see what the person who walked in looked like.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Flora's Flowers how may…" she trailed off as she stared at the person that was only a few steps away from the door staring right back at her with wide eyes. Both of their hearts started beating erratically.

"Mikan?" "Natsume?" they both breathed out at the same time. A grin found its way onto both of their faces and tears formed in Mikan's eyes. In the blink of an eye she leapt into Natsume's arms and buried her face into his chest murmuring about how she thought she would never see him again and that she missed him and most of all that she was sorry. He buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath holding her close as if she would disappear if he let go even the tiniest bit. After she stopped mumbling into his chest there was a peaceful silence. Natsume was the one to break the silence with the one question that had been nagging him since he had gotten the letter.

"How did you get out?" was the inevitable question Mikan had been waiting for. With a small smile on her face she looked up at him.

"Shiki." was one word that summed everything up as a look that said I'm-so-stupid planted itself firmly on his face. Mikan giggled, she had never seen that look on his face before and it was quite the funny sight.

"Even a stupid person could have realized that!" Natsume remarked. Then he looked down at Mikan and instantly knew what she was thinking. He growled "Don't even think about it." he spat out.

"Think about what?" Mikan asked with an 'innocent' smile on her face. She giggled as he rolled his eyes. Then he instantly turned serious.

"I missed you." Mikan was slightly surprised that he would be so open about it but smiled none the less.

"I missed you too." she replied as a smile grew on Natsume's face. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then moved his mouth towards her ear.

"Now I have one more question that I need you to answer honestly and think about it first." he whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily. He released her from his grasp and got down on one knee holding a little black velvet box in his hands. Mikan's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face. A huge smile appeared on Mikan's face as she nodded in reply. Natsume's face broke out in a grin as he slipped the simple yet perfect ring on her ring finger. In one swift motion he scooped her up into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, Hotaru Imai was recording the whole scene from behind the door leading to the back room with a small smile on her face. Oh, you honestly thought Natsume would find Mikan before Hotaru did? Impossible. Nine months after getting out of the academy she found Mikan and they reunited. In the past year she and Mikan had moved to this little town and made their own little florist shop.

Now that two hearts had found their sunshine again, they were determined to never let that sunshine fade away. Those two hearts had already been through enough.

**THE END**

* * *

**So? How'd you like you like the grand finale of my first ever? Please drop a review, it would be much appreciated!**

**Oh and if your wondering I just made up the Flora's Flowers thing, but if it is real I definitely don't own it! **

**One more thing! Did anyone notice my little innuendo? I'll leave it to you to figure out where it is! I practically died laughing when i typed it! In my head it didn't look or sound like an innuendo but it came out like that! So I just left it!**

**Okay, im done here! Byez~!**


End file.
